My love, Sakura
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: Sakura's boyfriend, Lee, just died. Sasuke came back but with feelings for her. They on a misson, on they're way back, will Sasuke have enought guts to tell Sakura he love's her? THAT SUCKED MAN DX MY FIRST ONE SHOT SASUXSAKU


**AYAME993: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY FRIST SASUSAKU FANFIC D**

**SAKURA: AYA-SAN GOT THIS IDEA DURING SCHOOL LAST YEAR**

**HINATA: BUT FORGOT TO TYPE IT DOWN**

**AYAME993: HEY I HAD ALOT OF STUFF TO DO LAST YEAR!!**

**NARUTO: LIKE WHAT?!**

**AYAME993: MAKING FRIENDS**

**SASUKE: ANYWAYS AYA-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO**

**HINATA: YUP**

**NARUTO: YEA HINA-HIME DOES **

**AYAME: HEY I LOOKED UP AND IT SAYS THAT KISHIMOTO-SAMA OWNS NARUTO, HINATA..**

**NARUTO: WELL IT'S HALF AND HALF --**

**AYAME993: ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY**

** My love, Sakura**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Sakura and Sasuke were on their way back to Konoha. They just finish a B rank mission and they barely made it out alive. Sakura became dippressed for a year cause her boyfriend, Rock Lee was killed in front of her by some sound ninja. Ever since, She been haven't been out with her friends or training. Sasuke fell in love for Sakura, ever since the forest of death.

But when he found out that he had lost his chance with her, when he got back to the village, he kept his feelings to himself like always. When he found out about Lee, Sasuke was their for her. He made her smile again, made her train again, and made her see her friends again. He also confronts her in her time of need.

--

They check in an Inn with a hot spring in it. Since Tsunade told them to tell the checker that they were going out, so no one would think other wise, they got a room together.

"Um, so how we going to do this?" Sasuke asked as he gazed at the queen size bed then at the bathroom.

"I don't care. I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said as she got some clothes out her book bag and walked in the bathroom, slamming the door.

_Well, it's a start._ Sasuke fell on the bed and look at the ceiling. _She still dipressed. Man, it's been a year since he died, but she still loves him. I'm her friend and I'm supposed to be there for her. _Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Sakura came out the bathroom and lied next to him, poking his head.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said still poking his head. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"You can use the bathroom now."

"Ok." Sasuke got his clothes and took his shower.

--

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night finding a crying Sakura next to him.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Wake up."

"Huh?" Sakura open her eyes and saw Sasuke their. "Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura hugged him and cried again. Sasuke closed his eyes half way and held her and rubbed her back. He hated seeing her crying. He didn't want to see her cry, not when he was a little kid and not now. Sakura cried her self to sleep, so Sasuke lied down and put Sakura on him and went to sleep himself.

--Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as they started walking to another Inn.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For last night."

"No problem, Sakura-chan." Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and felt a bracelet that Itachi gave him, when he came back with Sasuke.

"And for being their for me."

"No problem." He turned light pink and Sakura giggled and smiled.

"Oi, did you see Hinata-chan and Narutos kid?"

"Yeah. He looks like Hinata-san but acts like Naruto-dope." Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled again.

"Yeah, well I'm happy for her."

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke looked at the sky still walking _Yeah, and I__'__m going to be happy with our kid. _Sasuke smiled to himself at the thought of having Sakura kid.

--

They got to the Inn and went to check them self in. The put their stuff down on the bed and went in the woods to train. Little they know they have 2 Ninja's spying on them.

Sasuke was doing pull-ups with his shirt off and he had dark blue shorts. Sakura was fighting with her clones. She was wearing pink top that showed her belly bottom and a pink short skirt.

_Wow, she looks soooooo hot!! _Thought Sasuke as he kept doing pull-ups and looking at Sakura. Just then a kunai landed next to her and had a paper attached on it. Sasuke turn on his Sharingan and saw it was a paper bomb. He ran to Sakura and carried her bride-style and jumped away from it. Just in time too, as soon they land on a tree branch it explode.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, did you see who throw that, Sasuke-kun?"

"No. Did you?"

"No." Sakura looked around and saw something moving, so she throws a kunai at a tree. "Sasuke-kun let me down."

"K." Sasuke jumped down and let Sakura down. Then two ninjas appeared out of no where and was standing in front of them.

"Who are you guys?" Sakura said, getting reading to attack.

"I'm Keikito of the Sound."

"And I'm Kitokei of the Sound."

"And we're the Sound Brothers!!" They took off their black clothes. They had one sound guard on their right arm.** (A/N: THE ONE THAT D****O****SU HAD)**

"Great. Just what we need, sound ninjas" Sasuke smirked, as he turned on his Sharingan.

"Kitokei, you get the boy. I'll get the hot chick." Keikito said as his charge at Sakura. Sakura throw some papers in the air, and then she throws a kunai knife with a paper bomb attached to it. "Sakura Blossom!!" Then there was a loud explosion and a big smoke around her and Keikito. The smoke cleared up and he disappeared and reappeared on a tree branch. He jumped off and ran to her. Sakura just stood there, toke out her shurikens and throw them at him. He dodged and punched her in the stomach. Then there was a "poof" and she disappeared and appeared behind him.

"Your too slow." She whispered in his ear, and then stabbed him in the back with a kunai knife.

"Your too slow." The real Keikito was behind her. He swung his sound thing and stop short, near her ear. She fell on her knees holding her now bleeding ear.

_Ah! I should have known it was a sound guard._ She thought.

"Well, well. By the look on your face, you didn't know it was a sound guard. Hahaha!! But, I won't hurt you. You're too cute to get hurt. Just give me the sword of the first Misukage and I might take you with me." He winked at her.

"SAKURA!!" Shouted Sasuke as he was about to run to her, but stop by Kitokei. He pinned him down to his stomach and made him watch Sakura shouting in pain.

"Now, now. We only want that sword and maybe this chick. Just watch and relax."

"Grrrr…" Sasuke went as he was forced to watch Sakura screaming. Sakura shouted one more time and fell down.

"SAKURA!! Get off of me!!" Sasuke face had the curse mark all over his face. His chakra was so powerful that it made Kitokei flies off of him.

"What the- Brother you ok?" Keikito ran up to him but Sasuke flash stepped behind him before he could reach to his brother.

"You used this arm to hurt Sakura, didn't you? He grabbed both arm and pulled them back.

"AHH!! Let go! Please!!" beg Keikito.

"No. You hurt her and now I'm going to hurt you!" Sasuke kept pulling then put his foot on his back and pulled harder. He pulled so hard both of his arms broke and Sasuke let go of him and he fell off. Sasuke walked to the other Sound Brother. He woke up and felt Bloodlust somewhere. He looked up and saw Sasuke walking toward him with evil in his eyes.

"AH! Get away from me!!" he got up and started running but it was too late. Sasuke grabbed him by the arms and doing what he did to Keikito. Sakura woke up and had pain on her right ear. Then she scent Bloodlust and heard yelling. She sat up and saw Sasuke with his curse mark al over his body and pulling on Kitokei arms and saw Keikito on the ground.

_Oh no! Not again!! _Sakura tried getting up and ran to Sasuke and hugged him from behind. She buried her face in his back and tears started falling. "Please… Stop, Sasuke-kun… I'm ok, really…" Sasuke's curse mark went back to his neck and he let go of the Sound ninja. He carried his passed out brother and jumped away.

"Ok, Sakura."

--

Two days later they were out and in an Inn, sleeping. Well, Sakura was, Sasuke was thinking of how to tell Sakura his feelings for her.

"Lee……don't go……."mumbled Sakura in her sleep as tears started to fall.

_She crying again…_ thought Sasuke as he sighed and took out the bracelet and the charm. _Mom gave this to Itachi but he gave it to me. For what…? Why he gave it to me..? But I know who to give it too... _Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura with tears falling still. He wiped her tears. She woke up and looked at him with tears falling.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She hugged him as she cried on his chest. Sasuke just held her close to him and started rocking her softly and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm here, Sakura. I'm here." He whispered in her ear.

"Your so nice, Sasuke-kun." She sniffed.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something…" the let go and Sakura just looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Lee?" Sakura sniffed, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. A lot. Why?"

"Because," he gulps. "I love you. I always love you, ever since you fought for me in the forest of death."

"Then why you said I was annoying and you were mean to me?"

"Cause I didn't want you to know I've gotten soft and if you found out then you'll be weak and I didn't want you to be weak. I want you to be strong."

"Oh Sasuke-kun. I'll think that. I'll always love you no matter what."

"Really?" Sasuke was surprised to hear that she still loves him. Sakura nodded. "Well, um, will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?"

"Yes." Sakura kissed Sasuke for along time. Then they let go for air. Sasuke toke out the bracelet that he had in his pocket.

"Give me your arm." Sasuke grabbed her arm and put the bracelet on her wrist. She hugged him then looked at it. Then she saw a charm holder.

"Um, Sasuke-kun. Where's the charm?"

"It's in my pocket. I'll give it to you later, but now we sleep."

"Night, Sasuke-kun."

"Night, Sakura."

**--TWO MONTHS LATER-- **

Sasuke and Sakura were going strong. From time to time Sakura cried, but that was a few times. And they visit Lee's grave from time to time also. We found Sasuke walking with his two brothers, Itachi and Naruto.

"So, you asked her?" ask Naruto.

"Yeah, it's that wrong?" asked Sasuke. Itachi chuckled a little and pat Sasuke on the head.

"Oh little brother you still have a lot to learn."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Did you give her the bracelet?"

"Eh? What bracelet?" asked Naruto with his clueless face.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke.

"Did you tell her what it means?" asked Itachi as they ignore Naruto stupid question.

"I'm going to at Dindin, tonight." **(JOSSY: DINDIN? ****WTF?!****) (AYAME993: IT MEANS DINNER..) (JOSSY: -SIGH- OK W/E YOU SAY AYA-SAN) **

"Good."

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT BRACLELET YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT?!" shouted Naruto.

"The Uchiha bracelet. We use it as an engagement ring. We give it to then. But there's two part of it. One is the bracelet, which means we going out and the charm, which means we are engaged, but Sakura don't have the charm, just the bracelet. So I'm going to give her the charm at Dindin tonight." Explained Sasuke.

"ALRIGHT, TEME IS GOIN-"Naruto didn't finish because Sasuke punched him to the ground.

"Keep quiet, dope."

"That's my brother." Itachi walked ahead, smiling.

--

That night, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Naruto and Hinatas 5 year old son, Jupei. Was sitting in the diner table. As everyone got ready to leave, Sasuke walked beside to Sakura, got on one knee, and pulled the arm that she was wearing the bracelet.

"Sakura, I have something to ask you."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she and the rest of the girls started blushing.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!!" shouted Sakura. Then Sasuke toke out two charm and hock it on the bracelet. The charm had the Uchiha symbol.

"This charm is like a ring ok?" Sakura nodded and she jumped to him and kissed him deeply.

"Ewww!! Kissing!!" Jupei said as he covered his eyes. Everyone giggled and Jupei un-covered them.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan!" said Hinata.

"Way to go Sakura!!" shouted Ino

"Congrats." Said Temari as she patted her back.

"Now our group is married!! Yay!!" shouted Tenten.

"Thanks guys." Smiled Sakura.

"Nice job." Shikamaru said.

"That's my brother" Itachi patted his head.

"Good luck, Sasuke." Choji said trying to put some chips in his mouth.

"Yeah, lots of luck."

"Yosh uncle!!" shouted Jupei.

"See I told you she'll say yes, teme." Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke's back.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto. Everyone laughed.

**--10 YEARS LATER--**

"Sasuke-kun, let's go!!" Shouted Sakura.

"Ok." Sasuke came out his house in a black suit and Sakura had a black dress.

"Oh, where's Kiyotaka-chan?" said Sakura looking for her son. Sasuke shrugged and looked also.

"I'm here, Okee-san!!" said a 10 year old, little Sasuke clone but he had green eyes and wearing the same thing as his father. "Look what Jupei-kun, uncle Naruto and uncle Itachi teach me!!"

"Umm, it's not a good idea to show it to your mom, Kiyotaka-kun." Said 15 years old, Jupei.

"Yeah, I want to live long enough to see my other son being born!!" said "Hokage" Naruto.

"I just want to die." Said Itachi, scared.

"Sexy justu!!"

"WE DEAD!!" shouted the boys. A girl showed up but she was naked. Sasuke sighed with a small blush on his face and Sakura…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS FOR SHOWING HIM THAT!!" shouted Sakura as she ran after the boys. Kiyotaka turned back in his normal form and stood next to his dad as the watch Sakura run after the boys.

"Otou-san, why Okee-san scary?"

"I don't know, but I do I know I love her"

--

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiyotaka were standing in front of Lee's grave.

"Thank you. You're the best friend out of the others." Sasuke said.

"Lee, even though I couldn't help you, you're still the best. I wish I could help you. Then you'll be with me and alive." Sakura placed a flower in front of his grave stone. Sasuke wrap his right arm around Sakura. She wiped her tears away and places a hand on her son's head.

"Kiyotaka-chan would you like to say something?" he nodded.

"Lee-san, even though I don't know you, I know you're a best friend to my mommy. She told me a lot about you and I wish I could meet you."

--

The Uchiha family was eating dinner. Sasuke and Kiyotaka was smirking, Sakura was eating with her eyes closed and calm, and Itachi had a black eye and two lumps on his head. Kiyotame could help but start laughing at his uncle.

"Kiyotame-chan, eat your food."

"Yes okee-san." He went back eating his food. Sasuke kept sinking

"You too, Sasuke-kun."

"Yes, beloved." Itachi started laughing.

"Itachi-san, tell me if you want another black eye on your other eye."

NO, thank you."

"Then eat."

Yes, madam." Yes, the Uchiha mastoid will be…well…a happy place now.

**THE END**

**AYAME993: AND THAT'S MY LOVE, SAKURA **

**HINATA: SASUXSAKU WAS THE WINNING COUPLE AND AYA-NEE-CHAN WAS HAPPY IT WAS**

**AYAME993: YEA CAZ IF IT WASN'T THEN I'LL HAVE TO MAKE UP A STORY FOR ANOTHER COUPLE DX**

**NARUTO: HEY AT LEAIST IM WITH HINATA IM OK **

**HINATA: MHM /**

**SAKURA: CHA I'M STRONG**

**LEE: WHY YOU KILLED ME AYA-SAN;;**

**AYAME993: IT WAS PART OF MY STORY D**

**LEE: NO FUN D**

**AYAME993: SORRY DX**

**SASUKE: HN I LIKE IT**

**JOSSY: ME TOO NOW IM GOING TO HAVE MORE FUN EDITING IT D**

**AYAME993: YOU LOVE EDITING MY STORYS DON'T CHA .**

**JOSSY: MHM D**

**AYAME993: OK NOW TILL NEXT TIME OK I LOVE CHU ALL AND R&R PLZ DX PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ DX OH AND THEIRS A LEMON TO THIS STORY HEHE I'LL PUT IT ON LATER**


End file.
